The Pain Of Love
by xXPatchesXStitchesXx
Summary: AkuRoku Roxas is mad because Axel flirts with girls, even though they're together.


I woke up sweating."Damn that Axel." I muttered to myself."Messing around with me like that and then leaving. What a jerk!" I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table and it said 3:00 am."How the hell am I supposed to go back to sleep when I'm thinkng about HIM!" I shouted to no one in particular."No matter how many times he tells me he loves me then leaves, I'm still madly..." My face was wet with tears before I finish the sentence.  
"Damn him, making me cry like this. Why the hell do I put up with his mind-games in the first place? I should just dump him and free myself from this constant torture. Why can't I have the strenght to do it, though?" Tears streamed down my face as I ansered my own question.  
"Because I love him. I love him with all of my heart. Why him? Why can't it be someone else,  
huh? Why did I have to fall in love with the biggest asshole on the face of the earth?" I buried my face into a pillow as I cryed my heart out."What's wrong, Roxy?" said Axel as he walked through the door. I threw one of my pillows at him as I screamed."Get the hell away from me, you bastard!" I paused to breathe "Do you think my feelings are just toys that you can play with and then throw them away? I'm really getting sick of your mind-games, jerk! Get the hell out of my damn room!" I shouted, still crying while throwing more pillows at him. He shut the door and walked towards my bed and me."When I tell you do get the hell away,  
you don't come closer to me,retard! You leave me the hell alone!" He sat on the edge of the bed as he took my hands in one of his. I struggled to break free as he used his free hand to lift my chin and look into my eyes. I didn't no why, but I stopped resisting. He let go of my hands and wrapped me in a hug. I pounded his chest with my fists as I shouted at him."Why the hell do you flirt with all those girls? Aren't I enough for you?" I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face."Am I just your "toy", or do you really love me?" "Roxas."  
He said, eyes glowing."Don't EVER think I don't love you. Next time you do, I WILL smack you across the face, got it?" "You don't look or act like you love me half the time. You flirt with all those girls, and every time you do, my heart feels like it's going to shatter into thousands of pieces. Do you understand how much that hurts, Axel?" I told him. I rested my head on his chest now, and I could hear the thumpping of his heart. His lips brushed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around him."I'm sorry, Roxy. I didn't know you felt that way. You're the only one that I've ever been truly in love with. I promise I'll never do it again,  
okay?" I nodded and breathed in the fammiliar smell of his clothes. I couldn't believe how safe and loving his arms felt around me. Axel lifted my chin to his and whispered in my ear."Do you want me to prove that I love you, Roxy?" I nodded and he spoke again, but this time even softer."Let me make love to you." I was shocked. Every time I brought it up, he said no. Maybe he still felt akward because we are both guys then, but he definetly wasn't afraid of anything, because he flipped me over and pinned me down with ease. He reached underneath me and unbuttoned my shirt and pants. The shirt was off in seconds, and my pants were around my ankels."No, Axel! Stop!" I said as he stripped off his clothes."Why?" He asked."I'm just not ready, all right. Don't do it, Ax-" My voice was cut off as Axel kissed me. Our lips moved together and I changed my mind."Do it." I said, my voice no more than a whisper."What?" He said teasingly." Didn't hear you." "Just do it before I change my mind again." I said, my voice a bit louder thistime. I clenched my teeth to stop from screaming when the pain shot through me. I grasped the edges of the bed as Axel rammed into me repeatedly. Gasps and sighs barely escaped my jaws as pain constatly wracked my body."Axel..." I sighed."Oh Axel.  
..I...Love... you...With all...Of my...Being." I let out a little scream as he pushed harder."I know...It's...Unhealthy...To love...Someone...That much...But.  
..I...Can't...Help it...There's...Just somethiing...About you...That makes me.  
...Keep coming back...No matter...How...Badly you...Hurt me...I always...Come back... To you..." "Say my name again, Roxas. Keep saying my name." "Axel..." I said."Oh Axel...My Axel...Harder, Axel...Faster...Axel...Axel.  
...Axel...Oh God, Axel...Axel..." I could barely stand the pain now, but I kept urging him to go faster and harder. After a while, though, I could barely get enough air to speak more than half a word at a time."St...op...Ax...el...St...op...The...Pa ...in...Ca...n't...Brea...the...Pl...ease...St...op...Ax...el...  
.St...op...St...op...Ple...ase...Ju...st...St...op...now...Ax...el!" I screamed in pain as he continuosly jolted into me. The pain was so bad that I whished I could die. I couldn't push him off of me because he was so much stronger than me. He pinned my hands to the bed and countinued to push harder and faster. I decided to go to my last resort, for he was doing the oppisite of stopping. I gathered as much air as I could and screamed.  
It was blood curdling, and if you heard it, you got goosebumps. Axel stopped at that, and I started to get my breath back. I heard footsteps thrumming up stairs to find out what that scream was, but could say door was thrown open and Xemnas stepped in."What the hell was that-" His voice cut off as he saw us."Ummmmmmmm, well, ummmmmmmm, yeah, this is kind of akward. I think I'll leave now..." He said as he backed out the door."You had better go back to your own room now, Axel." "Yeah.."  
H e sad while pulling on his clothes."See you tomorrow then, I guess." "See ya." I said as I tugged on my pants and shirt. As I laid in my bed, I spoke to myself."I love you, Axel. I really, truly do." 


End file.
